


Ultimate Breeder

by SoftSmile



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Soda Kazuichi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSmile/pseuds/SoftSmile
Summary: It's Kazuichi's birthday, and everyone else in the class had gotten some kind of celebration and gifts for theirs, so he's expecting a big surprise!
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

In late June, the sun had just begun its terror down onto Hope’s Peak Academy as morning broke. Kazuichi had taken off the top of his jumpsuit to thwart off the heat, tying it around his waist as he walked closer to the side entrance of the main building. He had decided to sit outside for a few minutes before class started, and had unknowingly lost track of time. Now he was sweaty, tired, and exhausted. 

However, seeing as it was the 29th, he couldn’t help but be excited. Everyone else in his class for the past year had surprise parties planned for them. Even though everyone knew the tradition, every single one of his classmates got something special attaining to them. He was thrilled to see how their collective knowledge of him and his interests could come together to create the perfect gift. Of course, he hadn’t heard any of them talking about it-- But he supposed that’s what made it a surprise!

He opened the door, greeting everyone and apologizing.  
“Heya guys, sorry I’m late.” He was met with murmurs of his classmates, who shrugged off his late attendance. It wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary. He sat on his desk, looking around at them talking in their own groups. No surprise like every other time, no ‘happy birthdays’, nothing.

That despair of being unwanted kicked in, the raging anxiety that made him want to pull out his hair and bite down on his own flesh. He took an audible deep breath: he had to have hope. 

“Hey, Souda, are you alright? You’re looking a bit pale.” Hajime spoke up to him, after removing himself from Nagito and Chiaki to go out of his way to talk to him.

He really did make Kazuichi feel a bit better. Just someone asking about his well-being cheered him up somewhat.  
"Yeah, man, just super psyched y'know?!”

“Oh, for what?”

“Oh, well, err-- This thing I’m making! I’m almost finished with it! It’s gonna be so fuckin’ awesome man.” He started out with a fake enthusiastic tone, but failed to act out the rest of his little façade. He was truly bad at anything even pertaining to a lie.

“Oh, that’s cool man. I can’t wait to see it. Anyway, I’m going back to talking to Nagito and Chiaki now, feel free to join.” 

Hajime had gotten used to Kazuichi’s badly hidden trust issues, and had always invited him into conversations when possible. A real soul friend. In exchange, Kazuichi tried to stop being so annoying, such as no longer following Hajime around, and no more whining. Well, he tried, anyway. Sometimes, he was just so scared to be left alone he couldn’t help it, or didn’t even know he was whining until it was far too late. He apologized as much as possible, of course, but he didn’t want that to get annoying too. Social interaction just had so many rules.

“Yeah, thanks man.” Kazuichi just gave a slight wave as Hajime walked back to the other side of the room.

A few minutes passed, no one else really made an outward effort to talk to him. It wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary, every so often a day like this would occur. No one really had a topic to bring up to him, and that was perfectly fine. Perfectly fine. It was okay. It’s okay. He got off his desk, hurriedly sitting down as Mrs.Yukizome entered the classroom.

She seemed… confused. She looked around the classroom-- another normal day, everyone was properly sat down and ready to study for exams. That wasn’t right. She tapped her chin, glancing over to Kazuichi. She seemed to brush off her feelings of unease and outright distraction as she began writing on the board and giving her small lecture.

Her classes were never that long, per se, as she always gave them the information they needed quickly, to let them study on their own and work at their own pace. She made sure to offer each one of her students her help personally though. She saw Kazuichi about to walk out the door and beckoned him over.

“Souda, will you please come here for a moment?” 

He was going to say something to Hajime, who was walking in front of him, but with the other boy’s back turned he doubted he would hear him anyway, let alone care about what someone like Kazuichi would say. The pinkette scuttled over to the teacher with a bleary expression, looking up to her with his signature puppy eyes.

“Yeah? Need somethin' teach?”

“Yes, all I wanted to say was… Happy birthday, Kazuichi. I’m sorry I didn’t get you a present, it seemed to have slipped my mind until the last minute.” She could lie through her teeth and he would never know-- Because she remembered all of her student's birthdays no matter who it was. She usually didn’t get them anything personally because the class picked out one bigger present that they all had a hand in. Well, that was usually the case.

He was silent for a minute, trying to hide the emotional distress he was currently experiencing. He simply smiled up to her and said a curt word of thanks, before saying his goodbyes leaving in a hurry. 

Outside of the classroom, none of his classmates were to be found. That’s when it really set in. That unsettling feeling, the walls closing in, all while his legs began to fail him. That familiar harsh pang of discomfort in his stomach as he walked down the stairs towards the courtyard. The voices around him become mixed into one big ball of noise. He wanted to run so badly, but continued his quick walking pace, trying to even out his breathing. 

That’s when something bit his leg, suddenly awakening him from the anxiety ridden state. “Ow! What the hell?!” It didn’t exactly hurt, but it made his heart race fiercely. He looked down to see a large ferret staring up at him, continuing to nibble on his ankles. 

Okay, so maybe Kazuichi didn’t know what a ferret was. He didn’t exactly pay attention to all the animals Gundham brought in, nor what their names were. All he knew was dog, cat, bird, hamster, and… bear. Big frightening bear. But the animal in question wasn’t even near a bear on the frightening scale, so he decided - against his better judgement - to squat down.

It didn’t seem to immediately attack him, so he hesitantly reached his hand out to pat its fluffy little head. The two shared a moment, and Kazuichi’s face lit up as he pet the ferret. 

“Woah! You’re like, super soft.” 

The ferret seemed to respond well to the praise, as it began to climb up his pants leg, which admittedly freaked out the mechanic. He couldn’t help his own reaction, jumping back and falling onto the ground with a light thud. The animal still made an attempt to climb on him, resting on his stomach as he lay back flat on the ground.

“Okay, still kinda scary. You’re not biting me, so I guess that’s good.” He sat up, picking up the ferret to examine him.  
“W-Woah! You’re all stretchy like a cat!” Kazuichi was being surprised over and over today, and, well...This was a really nice surprise compared to the depressing one from earlier. 

“Okay little dude, I’m just going to set you down, okay? Please don’t bite me.” Considering his bad luck with animals, it couldn’t hurt to ask. The animal didn’t make any move to harm the mechanic, but skittered back up the leg of his jumpsuit before climbing up his back and shoulder.

“Okay, okay, okay!” He flinched and squirmed at the animal crawling up him, especially his back. He calmed down a bit after the ferret calmly sat on his shoulder.  
“Are you like, trained or somethin’?” 

“Freyr!” A deep voice called out, which made the pinkette jerk his head in the direction it came from. None other than Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder, walked towards the mechanic and his new fuzzy friend.

“What have you done to the ruler of suns, vile controller of machines?!” 

Kazuichi yelped, taking a few steps back as the breeder invaded his personal space to no doubt claim his ferret. 

“W-what are ya’ even fucking talkin’ about? This thing?” He pointed to the ferret. “It just climbed up my jumpsuit after I put it down, honest!” 

“Lies!” Gundham shouted. “Freyr is one of my most fearsome trials that I have yet to face, yet you say he simply sat on your shoulder without a siren's beckon?! Foolish!”

“English!” Kazuichi retorts.

“Freyr, the ferret, ruler of the suns, is one of the most powerful creatures in my possession, and by far the most aggressive. So how did you, a mortal low by even earthly standards, manage to tame him without even a single scratch?!” Gundham’s voice rose even further, his anger growing.

“Ooh, he’s a ferret, I think I’ve heard of that before. Hey! Wait! Are you saying even you couldn’t tame Frey- Freyar…”

“Freyr.” Gundham corrected. “And, it’s not as if I failed to tame him-”

“Yeah, yeah! But the thing is, you couldn’t tame him and I picked him up like he was one of your fuckin’ hamsters!”

Gundham growled, but couldn’t refute that fact. “It seems that is the case. Well, then, tell me, tamer of Freyr, how did you do it?! Come on then, speak up!”

“I fuckin’ told you already!” Kazuichi shouted. “I just picked him up! It’s not my fucking fault he’s scared of ya’ or somethin’!” 

Both of them grew more agitated with each other, and the mechanic decided to simply take the ferret off his shoulder, going to hand him to Gundham. “Here, since ya’ want your fucking ferret so badly, take it back.”

The breeder seemed hesitant to take his own animal back, but was completely surprised that the ferret simply let the mechanic pick him up, and hold him so carelessly. Truly a higher mortal than he originally speculated. Gundham put back on a stern expression before going to take Freyr, which made the ferret go absolutely feral. 

“Holy shit!” The mechanic screamed, letting the ferret go out of pure fear that he might get mauled. 

“What in the nine circles of hell?” Gundham was yet again surprised that such a placid animal could change so quickly, especially in the hands of his tamer. “And here I thought you had managed to tame a ruler of the suns.” He laughed maniacally. “What a pity! It seems I was correct about your power after all!”

However, instead of skittering away the ferret climbed up the mechanic’s jumpsuit again, leaving the poor young man to skittishly squirm, yelping for help. “Jesus fucking christ! Get your fucking ferret!”

“There is no way...Could it be?! Freyr has pledged his loyalty to such a lowly life form. Impossible!” Gundham watched Kazuichi squirm under the movement of Freyr’s skittering feet, crossing his arms. He was lost in his own thoughts as the pinkette tried to calm down the ferret with mild success.

“Aha!” The breeder shouted. “I have figured out this mystery.” He claimed. “Listen here, tamer of automations and master of Freyr, I believe that the ruler of suns is congratulating you on your day of birth! For I have been speaking about it for a few moons now, I suppose Freyr has a soft spot for those on occasion.”

“Wait-- You told your animals about my birthday?” Kazuichi almost immediately calmed down, allowing Freyr to climb back on his shoulder comfortably. “That means you remembered!”

“Of course. I was told that we would be celebrating each of our peers' day of birth, and yet no one spoke of yours in the last few moons. I obviously conveyed this to my Four Dark Devas of destruction, and they informed me to not worry, for I am not well versed in ‘social circumstances’ as many of our other classmates are. It seems I was wrong.”

Kazuichi laughed self deprecatingly, his frown clear on his face. “Huh, what a...Oh whatever. It would be ironic that you’d be the only person to remember my birthday.” He seemed hesitant to say the next words, but swallowed his pride to smile and say, “Thanks Gundham.”

The biggest surprise today, Gundham’s face in clear shock while his whole body stood stunned. “You are praising me for something so simple?! I was sure at least the lucky group with the trainer of electronic entertainment were sure to commemorate such a day! Did they truly neglect you simply because of your mannerisms?”

“Mannerisms?! Hey dude! I may be a fucking loser, but still... Words hurt, you know.” 

The breeder stayed silent for a few seconds before stating. “You’re right. I send my apologies.” He crossed his arms once again, going back into his thinking stance before announcing something loudly. “I have come to a conclusion! Since my companions are aware of your day of birth, then they will help you commemorate it! Come along now.” 

“What-Wait-You really don’t have to-Hey!” The breeder grabbed the mechanic by the arm, leading him easily with his superior strength. “Gosh! You think you could grab me any harder?”

“Certainly, but my intention wasn’t to harm you, simply to lead you to the desired location without you constantly asking questions.” Was the only answer he received, and he guessed it made some sort of sense. If Gundham hadn’t almost literally dragged him to the smaller building they would’ve been arguing all day about where they were going.

The building in question was full of different animals from all around the world, big and small. Some were roaming freely, while some were in large cages, probably due to bad behavior or something. Gundham led the mechanic through the animals without fear, looking back at him every so often to make sure his wellbeing was taken care of. Nothing was going to hurt the mechanic under his watch. Especially on such a day.

Gundham had rolled out a mat of some sorts, similar to a yoga mat but with far more mass. “Here, sit. I will gather the animals properly. I haven’t gotten you a proper gift, and for that I--Apologize. I believe I have something that will suffice though.” 

While the breeder communed with the animals, Kazuichi sat down on the mat and sat Freyr in his lap. “You’re really fuzzy, you know that. Kinda cute too.” He kind of owed the ferret, if he thought about it. Without him, he wouldn’t have been sought out by Gundham, and wouldn’t have been brought to the sanctuary in the first place. 

All of the well behaved animals came to gather and sit if possible, and then Gundham walked up with a bear cub in his hands. “I have come to the conclusion that you would enjoy pampering the younger animals. Is this true?” 

“Holy shit! Yeah!” His loud and excited demeanour seemed to startle the animals around him a bit. “I mean, yeah, thanks.”

Gundham seemed a bit annoyed, but his expression softened. “Do not worry, just try to keep your volume lower than normal. I understand your excitement, but I’d appreciate it if you’d heed my warnings. I will now show you how to properly care for the cub so the mother will not be upset.”

“A-alright.” The mechanic seemed a bit frightened at the fact that the mother bear might attack him if he did anything wrong.

“Worry not, mortal, for I, Gundham Tanaka will protect you in this realm! No harm shall come to you as long as you make an attempt to follow my instructions.” He said this comfortably, but was unknowingly startled when he saw Kazuichi’s glowing expression. Red spread to his cheeks as he reached for his scarf, covering up most of his face. 

“Thanks Gundham!” He was practically a beacon of light, but got frightened yet again when the breeder was covering his face with his scarf--Something he usually did when he was embarrassed. “Um, did I do something wrong?”

“Of course not, mortal. I am simply taken aback by how much you appreciate such a small gesture. I came up with this within minutes, and yet you treat it as if I have handed you the stars.”

“Well, duh! You were the only one who actually remembered my birthday, and you even went so far as to get me a little party together even if you didn’t plan it. I just really appreciate it, man.” 

Gundham stayed silent, sitting down next to Kazuichi, their knees touching. He gently handed him the cub. “Here, allow me to show you where you can pet this creature. Hold it like I did. Good.” 

They stayed there all throughout lunch time, just the sounds of animals chittering and walking around him as the breeder introduced all new types of baby animals to the mechanic, which was enamoured more and more with the cuddly creatures. 

The bell signaling the end of the free period rang, and Kazuichi was just about to get up until Gundham signaled him to stay. “There is no need to worry, mortal, for the overlord of knowledge has gifted us the rest of the day off. She had informed us yesterday, were you not aware?”

Kazuichi thought back to yesterday, and no such thing came to mind. “Nah, she didn’t say anything to me. Ooh! She also wished me a happy birthday after I walked out of class, and don’t we usually get days off to celebrate them?”

Gundham was a bit shook, but still held his temperament, his face barely scrunching up. “Yes, it would seem that way.” He grew visibly upset. “I cannot believe that all of us would overlook such a thing, I suppose they didn’t ask why our schedule had been freed from the chains of education. Now they are celebrating without the reason they had gotten out of the hellish room in the first place. How unacceptable.”

“Nah man, it’s fine. I’m used to it. I’m still really happy you let me pet your animals and stuff, they always bite me when I try to do it without some err--Professional help.” 

“It is an honor to be considered a professional, even by such a lowly mortal!” Seeing Kazuichi’s smile fading a bit, he added “Perhaps, you are a higher mortal, I suppose. You did after all train the ruler of suns, and only had a few injuries within the confines of this sanctuary.” 

A few seconds of silence before Gundham spoke up again, with wavering confidence. “Higher mortal! I have treated you to a day I thought you might enjoy, but I am also willing to do an ‘activity’ with you that you do take joy in. No matter how demeaning I may think it is, I feel it is my duty to subject myself for your sake.”

“Demeaning?! Man what do you think I do in my free time? Oh, whatever, forget it… How about we just go to my room and watch a movie or a show or somethin’? That’s something I’d enjoy.”

“That...Would be acceptable. I wrongfully assumed you simply tame automations in your free time.” 

“Of course you did. Oh well, I’ll let you put your animals up or whatever, you know where my room is.” Kazuichi got up completely this time without being stopped, and walked out of the sanctuary, stopping for a few seconds to pet the animals goodbye. 

\---

Kazuichi was lounging on his bed, scrolling through his computer. He had already picked out a suitable movie for them to watch on Netflix, now he was just mindlessly scrolling on youtube while he waited. He had picked out some cheesy horror movie, not too scary. He thought Gundham might actually enjoy something like that, but didn’t want to piss his bed in the middle of the night. Kind of a compromise thing.

A few minutes passed after he started watching a new video before he heard a knock on the door. He scrambled out of bed to open the door. Gladly, it was who he expected. Gundham stood there with his arms crossed, his dark aura unsettlingly calm. Unlike Kazuichi however, he was in the same bizarre clothes he always wore, while the mechanic had some sweatpants on with a miscellaneous stained t-shirt. 

“It seemed I misinterpreted the dress code.” He spoke finally, with the pinkette simply staring at the taller male. 

“Nah dude, it’s fine. I wouldn’t expect anything different for someone as weird as you. Come on. I got a thing all picked out that you might actually like.” Kazuichi led the breeder into the room. 

“I believe I already informed you that I did not mind if the activity wasn’t enjoyable for me, I simply wish to give you a proper remembrance to your day of birth.” He spoke while looking around the messily decorated room, a few stray clothes on the stained floor. “However, what I would greatly appreciate is a clean environment for viewing a film.”

“Oh, right! Sorry, I’m just used to it, so I didn’t really notice.” Kazuichi scampered around the room, picking up the clothes off of the dirty floor. “I don’t really vacuum or scrub the floor either. My bed is clean though, promise! I changed the sheets yesterday.” He proceeded to put the clothes in one big pile in the corner of the room, that upon further inspection had a crudely written sticky note on it stating, ‘Laundry Corner- Wash Saturday’

“Your bed?” Gundham questioned. “Why would the state of sanitation of your bed matter in this situation?” He seemed to ignore the building pile of clothes that were to be washed on ‘Saturday’ considering it was just a Tuesday.

“Oh, well, I usually watch movies and stuff in my bed. My desk is uhh--A bit full and the floor is really rough? I know it’s a bit small, but that’s okay, right?” He stopped for a minute, correcting himself. “You know what, it’s alright if we sit on the floor, I’ll get a blanket or something.”

“No.” The one word stopped the mechanic in his tracks before the breeder fully explained himself. “I am fine with sitting on the bed with you. However--You must be careful as to not touch me, as I am toxic. For no mere mortal can withstand my pure power!”

“Alright, dude.” He had quickly gotten used to his mannerisms, and didn’t care to refer to the earlier incident of their knees touching probably for at least an hour. The breeder probably didn’t even notice. So...Why did he?

They comfortably settled into his mildly clean twin-size bed, his computer in front of him with the youtube video still paused. Of course they ended up touching, but Gundham had pretended as to be oblivious to the contact. He knew that physical contact was inevitable while they were sitting on such a limited space. 

While Kazuichi was starting up the movie, Gundham seemed to notice the genre.  
“A horror movie?” The breeder questioned with a bizarrely normal tone. 

“Yeah, like I said, I picked something out that you might actually like. You like horror stuff, right? That’s what I thought, anyway.” He was starting to doubt himself, did Gundham actually horror stuff? Did he just say he liked stuff similar to it? He knew how faking interests felt, but he didn’t seem like the type to be anything like Kazuichi. No, it was fine, just listen to him. Listen to him, maybe he does like it.

“You are correct, I do enjoy the more thrilling films, however--I still worry for your wellbeing, mortal. As I recall you are easily frightened, am I right?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I picked out one that looked a bit more tame so I could handle it, plus, I didn’t want you to get bored. If anything gets too scary I can just look away!” He gave the breeder a thumbs up. 

“Alright…” Gundham skeptically agreed, crossing his arms and legs as the mechanic pressed the spacebar on his laptop to let the horror film roll.

The first few minutes weren’t exactly bad, they just set a creepy tone for the rest of it. Twenty minutes in the mechanic found out that this wasn’t a tame film. 

The killer had grabbed a wrench from the workbench while he pinned down his victim with his foot. Kazuichi felt the urge to grab onto something. The first strike with a blood curdling scream had blood flying all over the screen. It was okay, he could handle it. He had killed her, it was over. Except it wasn’t, the killer kept bashing her brains in, two strikes, three strikes. The screen was covered in explicit gore, her brains mushing together and flying in different directions and on the killer’s horrifying mask. 

Kazuichi grabbed onto Gundham’s arm, whimpering. He closed his eyes and looked away from the screen. He couldn’t do it, it was too real. Too much. Everything together, all of the blood and every scream got to him. He clinged onto the taller male for dear life, shaking violently. He couldn’t help it, even when he closed his eyes he saw the poor girl’s brain all over that dirty floor as if he’d experienced it first hand. It was too much for his sensitive stomach. He wanted to be able to grab onto Gundham while closing his ears, he wanted the screams and grunts to stop.

Suddenly, his wishes were answered. All of the noise in the room suddenly stopped, and a comforting hand rested on his beanie. “It is exactly as I feared, surely you do not wish to continue this torture?” His voice was much softer than usual, probably in an attempt to make Kazuichi feel safer in his own room. He didn’t mention that the mechanic was still holding on to him for dear life, or that he was shaking like a leaf.

“N-no thanks. I think I’ve h-had enough scares for today.” 

“Perhaps you should lay down--” The breeder moved to get up, removing his arm from the panicked young man until he was met with a fearful yelp. It reminded him of a cowering cub, in which he had saved and soothed many. 

“It is alright, I shall return. We can always celebrate in different ways. I am just going to put the laptop back on your desk. Please, give me but a moment.” Gundham reasoned with him, and only when he was met with a hesitant nod from the mechanic did he move to retrieve the laptop and return it to it’s proper resting place. During this, he minded to take his shoes off finally. It seemed he would be resting in the mechanic’s dwelling for more time than previously expected.

He sat himself on the edge of the bed next to the mechanic, who looked up at him with those special puppy dog eyes that he previously believed only the most endearing creatures were to hold. He followed suit, laying down next to Kazuichi in the small bed. Their limbs were almost wrapped in each other, Gundham’s head rested on Kazuichi’s singular pillow as the mechanic cuddled into his wide chest.

“You are quite the enigma, ruler of automations.” He spoke in that low tone, that Kazuichi only heard him use with his hamsters when they seemed upset. Words rolled off his tongue with ease as he held the mechanic close.

“Mmn?” Was the only response he received, a question most indefinitely, and it could be inferred to what exactly he was asking. 

“You seem to fear such absurd things, but have such righteous power in turn. To be able to handle my touch, to tame Freyr...To deal with being mistreated by your peers in such a way that would seem inhumane. All without truly breaking your spirit. It almost makes me think you are no mortal, and exist on a plane such as I.” 

This made Kazuichi look up at the breeder, his state much more placid than before. “What exactly do you mean by that?” He kind of took offense to what Gundham was saying, mostly because he only understood some of those words, let alone their meaning together.

Though, upon looking up at the breeder, his expression made it pretty clear that he meant nothing in a demeaning manner. His face was confused and reddining, looking down onto the mechanic with an absolutely sinful gaze. “I-simply am referring to your power. It seems it may be not of the mortal plane. That is it.” He averted his eyes elsewhere, trying to get away from the newfound staring of the mechanic.

“Why do I feel you’re flirtin’ with me?” Kazuichi huddled his head back into the comforting chest, his tone low and uncertain. 

“I suppose my words can be taken as a form of blandishment and one could infer my allure towards you. It wouldn’t exactly be an incorrect assumption, I admit.” The hand that was hovering over Kazuichi’s back, wishing to touch him finally gave him a light tap before settling in and resting in the arch of the smaller one’s back. Gundham couldn’t help but hold the mechanic close, as he didn’t seem to rebuff any of his small advances.

“Oh. Okay.” That’s all the mechanic could think of. Okay. It wasn’t just okay, he wanted to say so many more things but that’s all his mouth and brain could agree to say. That and a few muffled noises. 

“Is this alright with you? If not I will remove myself immediately at your request.” He wanted to make it clear that Kazuichi had complete control over Gundham’s actions, and would stop at any reluctance. 

“Yeah, it’s alright.” Kazuichi welcomed Gundhams grasp around his back, bringing his own arms around the larger male to properly cuddle him. “Kinda wish you had worn somethin’ a bit more comfy though now, huh?”

“Again, I cannot deny what you are saying.” Yes, now would’ve been an opportune time for him to be wearing something much more comfortable such as his sleep or lounge wear. He wasn’t though, and he had to deal with it. Perhaps not for much longer. He nervously let his hand creep onto Kazuichi’s sweatpants, resting on top of the curve of his ass that somewhat stuck out.

In return, the mechanic looked up to the breeder with questioning eyes. They took their leisurely time to just stare at one another with half-lidded gazes before Kazuichi scooted up a bit and locked lips with Gundham.

Their first kiss was chaste and quick, something so innocent that made them both smile into their next one. Two turned into three, and it quickly escalated. Their bodies pressed together so tightly as they both held onto each other for dear life as their kisses grew more and more heated with each passing second. 

Gundham’s hands grasped onto the mechanic tighter than before, his legs shoving their way to intertwine with Kazuichi’s. He noticed that his growing erection was not shared by the mechanic, and grew immediately worried. He backed away, breaking their kiss and got a good look at him.

“W-why’d you stop?” Now Kazuichi was growing worried, did he do something wrong? Was he not good at this? He’d never done something exactly like this before, so he didn’t know exactly how to rate his quality of performance, but what if Gundham had done this a lot and he was just shit at it? His expression began to show his feelings of building anxiety, and the breeder held his cheek in an attempt to comfort him.

“Nothing is wrong, on my part, I believe. My worry is placed on you. I-- My want is very clear.” He said, choking a bit on his words. They both knew what he was referring to. “But, It seems you don’t share this, is something amiss?”

Kazuichi’s expression rapidly turned to one mixed with anxiety and fear. “N-No! That’s not it at all! It’s just--um, well, you see. I--” He backed away from Gundham’s embrace, pulling his misplaced beanie back over his head to cover his eyes. “I can’t fucking explain it alright, It’s weird! I’m weird.” 

The breeder just hummed lowly while the mechanic’s head filled with doubt. “I do believe that is something you refer to me as, correct? I know I am right about that fact, so why does it matter that you are similar to me? I would assume that would make us more compatible than anything.”

Kazuichi’s stiff body began to relax a bit, his mind clearing further. “Yeah, I guess that is right. Huh. Hey, um, if we go farther do you promise not to tell anyone?” 

“If that is what you wish.” It would be heinous if he went back on his promise, and this was one he fully intended to keep. If the beautiful tamer of darkness wished for his lips to remain sealed, he had no choice but to oblige. 

Kazuichi sat up on the bed, keeping a close eye on Gundham to watch his reactions. The breeder’s eyes were trained on the mechanic, similar to how predators size up prey. Kazuichi slithered out of his sweatpants with minimal effort, revealing his multi-colored boxers. Something that was expected from him, but what wasn’t was the growing dark spot in between his thighs.

Gundham seemed to connect the dots, and sat up. “I see.” He got up off the bed, and before Kazuichi could protest, whine or even start crying, he got onto his knees in front of the bed. “Come here then.”

“Um, okay.” He slid to the edge of the bed, to which the breeder responded by spreading his legs. Kazuichi was already a bit red due to the antics from earlier, but this made him turn an entirely new shade of red out of pure embarrassment. No way was he actually going to do this, they didn’t even talk to each other much before this--Most of that was arguments anyway, or the breeder telling him to stay away from his hamsters. Same difference. 

Gundham took his time after taking Kazuichi’s boxers off, suckling at the insides of his upper thighs. He left hickeys all up the poor mechanic’s legs, his wanton whimpering filling up the room that only minutes ago had the sound of chainsaws and screams echoing through it. 

“Are you enjoying this, my dark tamer?” Gundham questioned, taking his gaze off of the young man’s thighs to look him in the eyes. 

“Yeah, of course- Just- Fuckin’, please Gundham. Please.” The mechanic begged, however unaware of what he exactly wanted or needed at the moment. Gundham seemed to have a few ideas though. 

“As much as I would love to hear your promiscuous beseechment more, I feel as if I cannot contain myself much longer.” 

Kazuichi didn’t know what those words meant, even with a clear head he couldn’t decipher them in a short amount of time. He didn’t have to though, as Gundham’s head fully placed itself in the confines of his thighs and began to absolutely devour the mechanic without warning. 

His hands grabbed at the breeders hair, his thighs quaking intensely within a few seconds of the assault. He began to let out shameless moans, throwing his head back and begged for more. He couldn’t even think straight, this was the best birthday he ever had. He thought it couldn’t get any better, that is until the breeder started sucking his clit like he would die without it. 

“Fucking christ!” Kazuichi screamed obscenely, his grip on Gundham’s hair tightening even further. “Fuckin’ jesus, fuckin’ Gundham! Holy shit please don’t stop.” His hips bucked further into the breeders mouth involuntarily as his orgasm built up. 

Gundham held onto Kazuichi’s legs, pulling him off the bed even further to intrude the mechanic with his tongue completely. Kazuichi fell onto his back with a small thud, unable to keep his composure enough to stay sat up. He was reduced to a moaning mess, crying out Gundham’s name over and over with several curses stringed together with it to make incomprehensible sentences.

After only a few short minutes of the breeder shamelessly eating him out, his toes curled up, his back arched and he came with an erotic scream. His legs were shaking afterwards, having experienced the best orgasm of his fucking life. He shifted his thoughts to Gundham, who was getting up off of his knees and wiping his chin off. 

The breeder had taken off his scarf, so his red face was much clearer. He was still embarrassed after all of that? “My paramour, are you alright?” He caught Kazuichi lazily staring at him, his eyes lowering in concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Jesus, give me a minute.” Kazuichi laid his head back to the bed, taking a deep breath. After a few seconds of winding down, he sat up to get a good look at Gundham. He couldn’t help but smile. 

Gundham was standing there, his hand near his mouth where his scarf used to be. Must be a nervous thing. That wasn’t the thing Kazuichi was really interested in, however. Gundham’s other hand was wavering on his large belt, and just below it was his ever so tightening pants. A combination of no underwear, a huge dick and already nearly skin tight pants, he was much more than just uncomfortable. 

“May I?” Gundham’s words broke through Kazuichi’s lustful thoughts with ease, and the mechanic responded with nodding his head with newfound enthusiasm. Having consent, Gundham took off his shirt and cloak, placing them to the side on the nightstand beside the bed, not wanting them to be on the contaminated flooring. Then, he undid his belt, having to pull his pants down slower than normal so his erection didn’t painfully rub against the fabric. 

“Holy shit.” Kazuichi sat up properly, sitting on his knees while he inspected the breeder’s dick. Massive was an understatement. Thick and uncut, it was so heavy in Kazuichi’s hand. It was almost as long as his fucking forearm, for god’s sake. He was practically drooling over it within seconds, he’d never really been that into cock, but for this one an exception could be made. 

“I am going to make the assumption that you aren’t appalled?” Gundham twitched noticeably when Kazuichi put his hand on his dick so carelessly, his facade of being careless failing miserably. 

“Appalled?” The mechanic laughed at that. “No, not even close.” To show him that he was indeed enamoured by the organ, his long tongue snaked its way all the way from his balls to the tip of it, which earned him a grunt in response. He looked up to Gundham with a shark-toothed grin.

Suddenly, Gundham had grabbed the side of his face, putting a thumb in his mouth. He raised his lips to better see the sharp teeth he was beginning to become obsessed with. “While I expect you pleasuring me with your mouth would be divine, I do not want to risk those canines of yours damaging such a...Delicate area.”

Kazuichi gave the breeder a playful frown, but he understood. He moved his mouth slightly, one of his teeth catching Gundham’s thumb, drawing blood from the small contact. The breeder didn’t even flinch, instead he pulled his thumb out, slowly drawing it over the sharp canine. 

“I never would have assumed you to be so negligent.” Gundham sighed, rubbing the small amount of blood onto the mechanic’s lips before bending down and kissing him. Small and sweet. Enough to swap blood and spit. 

The taller man took the lead, deepening the kiss as they fell back onto the bed. Gundham supported himself on his knees while Kazuichi was left breathless under him. The bed creaked with each movement they made, but the sounds were drowned out by the perpetual moans and grunts that came from each of them. 

They began undressing each other further, taking their shirts off and took their time to stop and marvel at each other’s scars. Kazuichi was obviously hesitant at first, but a lust fueled brain quickly forgot those anxieties as soon as he saw Gundham’s torso. His hands ran down his sculpted biceps and arms, along his chest and abs. To say he was drooling was an understatement. 

“I have never met someone so enamoured with the wounds of battle. Yet, I see you have a few markings as well, my young prince.”

The mechanic practically turned red with the pet name, and laughed awkwardly. “Well’ yeah, It’s just from some fuckin’ surgery. Yours is like real and cool lookin’ though. Really hot.”

“Different physical battles all the same.” That was the only reply the mechanic got before their lips were locked again, and Gundham began to coax Kazuichi’s legs further open. He pulled away for a moment, his expression growing more stern. “Are you alright with this?”

“Fuck yeah.” Not exactly the most wholesome way to give consent, but Gundham didn’t have time to dwell on his lover's word choice as he was pulled back down to the mechanic’s lips that were more active than ever. 

Entering the mechanic was met with little resistance, and by the way he was clawing up the breeder’s back, it gave Gundham significant reason to start moving quickly right off the bat. The bed squeaked under them in unison with their movements, threatening to break with each hard thrust Gundham sent into the mechanic. 

It was like air was forcibly being pushed out of his lungs and he couldn’t get enough in before it was knocked out of him again. Even with this shortness of breath, his moans managed to fill the room as he was absolutely ravaged by the rightfully named Ultimate Breeder.

Gundham gripped onto the pinkette’s thighs, his fingers digging into the soft skin with force. Kazuichi didn’t seem to even register being man-handled by the breeder, his expression completely blank with nothing except passion and ecstasy. Gundham enjoyed seeing him unwind so far like this, he always noticed his anxious and excited actions, but never saw him completely relaxed and let go--Let alone like this. 

Their lips locked again, Kazuichi bit down on Gundham’s, causing them to swap more blood and spit. It seemed to only turn the breeder on further, his pace quickening. This made Kazuichi scream in pleasure, not able to even focus on kissing his lover any more. He grabbed Gundham’s shoulders, trying to ground himself to anything so he didn’t lose his mind. Blood and spit ran down the side of his face out of the corner of his mouth which his lover greedily lapped up.

“Close…” Gundham spoke through gritted teeth as his thrusts became more erratic, losing their rhythm. All the mechanic could do was nod in agreement, looking up at the pale face of his lover.

He didn’t get a good look at Gundham’s face when he came, as he was throwing his head back as he rode out his own orgasm. He practically screamed, his voice going abnormally high pitched, his hands grabbing onto Gundham’s shoulders at an attempt to feel some kind of stability. 

A minute or two past before either came to their senses and the mechanic started to chuckle. “Holy shit.” The mechanic sat up, kissing the sweaty and relaxed breeder before they laid down together.

The bed wasn’t exactly meant for two people, being a dingy dorm twin size, but their close proximity gave them enough room so they wouldn’t go rolling off. Kazuichi nestled his head in the large chest next to him, trying to ignore all of the liquid dripping in between his thighs. He was far too tired to pay it any mind.

“I hope that was to your liking?” The breeder finally spoke up, his face red in what Kazuichi assumed to be returning embarrassment. 

“Yeah, very much, I would say. You-- uh-- Wanna do this again sometime?” He was a little less confident now, unsure if Gundham wanted any time of romantic relationship. 

“It would bring me much delight, I must inquire, do you intend to let me take you as a mate?” Both of them were now unsure of each other's intentions, but seemed to be thinking along the same wavelength.

“Like err- Boyfriends?” 

Gundham gave him a small nod with an unsure expression on his face, which quickly changed when arms were wrapped around him, the mechanic snuggling up to him even further.

“Of course!” 

The breeder relaxed at this reaction, holding the pinkette close in his arms in silent delight. With the conversation over and both of their anxieties momentarily settled, they were able to fall into a light sleep.


	2. You're my comfort food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice and wholesome ending   
> Soudam > every other person in the class

Fuyuhiko and Hajime were walking down the hall that was lined with the various dorms of their peers. They were going to see if Kazuichi was busy, and what he had planned for Peko’s birthday tomorrow. 

Hajime had suggested it, since Kazuichi left so quickly earlier that day, that he might’ve forgotten or something on those lines. It wasn’t exactly unlike him to let things like that slip his mind, Hajime had explained. 

As they approached the mechanic’s dorm, they began to hear noises of high pitched moans, almost bordering screams. The pair looked at each other with equal confusion. Hajime was silent on the topic, but Fuyuhiko decided to throw in his two cents.

“Since when does fucking Kazuichi of all people get laid?” Fuyuhiko spoke, putting his hands in his pockets, his expression turning back to its normal scowl.

Hajime was quiet for another second, listening to the noises. “I don’t think what’s happening is what you’re thinking.”

“What are you fuckin’ talking about?” The yakuza snarled.

“What I’m saying is that it’s Kaz--”

“Fucking Christ!” Kazuichi sounded from the other side of the door in between his intense moans and other miscellaneous noises. Hajime and Fuyuhiko shared a look, both mixed with confusion and surprise before another call was heard.

“Fuckin’ jesus, fuckin’ Gundham! Holy shit please don’t stop.” 

“I think that’s our cue to go.” Hajime ushered the yakuza away from the door, who was still standing there, most likely in utter bewilderment. Hajime was also a bit...puzzled… to say the least, but he respected his friend’s privacy enough to come back at a later time.

-

The two new lovers woke up in the early morning together as the mechanic’s alarm blared an alternative rock song of questionable origin. Both of them were rather groggy upon awakening, Kazuichi kicking the blanket down and slamming on his phone to stop the annoying alarm.

However, upon getting his surroundings, he looked up to the tired breeder, who was still getting his bearings and waking up. The mechanic gave him a dopey smile, pinching one of his pale cheeks to wake him up faster.

“Goodmorning, my prince. Yes, I have arisen. You can stop with the compression of my cheeks.”

“Sorry, it was too temptin’, but we really do gotta get up now, she might’ve been forgivin’ yesterday, but I don’t think Mrs.Yukizome will be too keen to let me off the hook two days in a row.”

“I would like to not be able to concur, but sadly, that is the case. I shall need to leave your realm in order to get suitable clothes for the day. Will that be alright?”

“Yeah, of course! I can totally wait for you outside so we can walk to class together, I mean, that’s if you want to of course, heh, totally up to you.” Kazuichi was confident at first, but he sat up and began to scratch at the back of his head.

“That would be most gracious of you, I shall see you momentarily.” Gundham got up, pressing a kiss to the blushing mechanic’s forehead before gathering his clothes, putting enough on to be presentable to walk down the hallway.

Kazuichi felt like he had butterflies in his stomach as he watched the half-dressed breeder leave his room, shutting the door behind him lightly. Kazuichi could literally just sit in his bed all day and swoon over how perfect Gundham was, but that would probably lead to some harsh consequences school wise. It was a nice thought though.

After getting dressed, he waited outside as he promised, typing away on his phone with some brain rotting mobile game that was bound to fry some brain cells with every minute he looked at the screen. 

“Ahem.” Gundham’s deep voice interrupted the mechanic’s streak, making him look up from his phone with a sly smile. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready to go.” He spoke, putting his phone in the back pocket of his jumpsuit, walking together with the breeder to their homeroom class.

The class was decorated with bright colors, streamers and balloons. Kazuichi almost got his hopes up when he remembered a certain swordswoman held a birthday directly after him, and looking up onto the neatly painted banner, it was as he suspected. ‘Peko’ was written in large black letters over Yukizome’s desk. 

The mechanic just sighed, shaking his head. “It’s fine, man. I’m used to it.” He knew Gundham would be upset without even looking at him, but actually gazing up to see his expression. Well...It lit a flame in him he didn’t even know he had. 

Gundham was scowling as he normally did when he was upset or angered, but there was a whole new extremity to it. Usually it was directed at a singular person rarely, but now it was at the entirety of the class, and Kazuichi could practically feel the aura of hatred coming out of the breeder.

The breeder simply crossed his arms, walking to the corner of the room, beginning to brood. Kazuichi was tempted to go and assure him that everything was alright once more, but the mechanic simply sat down and put his head down while he waited for the party to begin.

It only took his classmates a bit of time to pile in the classroom, surrounding the swordswoman with proud smiles and gifts in hands. Kazuichi shared a reasonable and kind smile to Hajime and Fuyuhiko who gave some weird looks.

Gundham began to loom over Kazuichi, his aura practically breaking his back with all the weight of all the tension. “Gundham, please stop, you’re makin’ me nervous…” He mumbled, looking up to the breeder.

Gundham stopped his little pacing around the mechanic’s desk, looking down to the pinkette with an increasingly worried expression. “My apologies, I did not mean to make anything harder for you, my dark prince.” He did a small bow to show his sincerity before pulling up a chair to his desk. 

The two outcasts watched the party going on with a seething rage, it was masked well until a little shitty a midget traditional dancer. 

“What are you two doing here? Didn’t you give Peko anything for her birthday? What are you? Inconsiderate and losers? When did you two become friends, bonding over being stupid idiots?” 

The breeder stood up, towering over Hiyoko with a fiery rage in his eyes. He took a step closer to her, making her slightly nervous before he spoke. “I would like to inform you that you are not to take that tone with either of us, small demon. You are the vermin of the Earth and I will not hesitate to eradicate you from this world!”

“Ugh, what is your problem anyway?” Hiyoko backed off, but went over to Mahiru, most likely to tattle. “Mahiru! They’re being big meanies!”

The photographer turned around to the two males, sticking a finger in the breeders face with accusatory undertones. “Are you two kidding me? First you didn’t get anything for Peko’s birthday and now you are being mean to Hiyoko? Do you guys have any respect for girls?” 

“You fools! How dare you accuse us of such neglect when it is all of you who failed to recognize the birth of one of your peers!” The breeder began yelling, slapping the photographer’s finger away from him. 

Mahiru and the rest of the class looked at Gundham with baffled faces, full of blinks and stares. 

“Hey! Hey! Let’s all just calm down, Gundham what are you talking about?” Nekomaru’s large and empowering voice spoke up over the breeder’s anger, trying to calm down the situation.

Gundham growled again, his furor only increasing in aptitude as the trainer tried to calm him down. “You all have forgotten the birth of the tamer of machines! Did it not cross your mind once that two students have days of birth so close together?! It should not be an afterthought! Especially with one such as Kazuichi! You claim to be allies with him, yet put him at the back of your head! I hope all of you taste the flames of the nine circles, you useless mortals!” 

With his speech complete, he grabbed his lover’s hand. Kazuichi stood up, being led out by Gundham. A smile formed on the mechanic’s face as he felt a warmth in his chest. A few minutes of the breeder stomping down the hall, he stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to face Kazuichi.

“I apolo-” He was cut off by a pair of lips on his, the mechanic standing on the tips of his toes to reach the breeder. 

Gundham smiled into the kiss as Kazuichi wrapped his arms around the heavily clothed shoulders of his boyfriend. They swayed slightly side to side, the breeder’s arms wrapping around the mechanic’s waist, pressing his fingers into his hips. 

The kiss lasted far longer than either anticipated, and as they pulled away both of them smiled gently. “You truly are a work of art, my dark one.” 

Kazuichi laughed, pushing the breeder away and looked to the side in an attempt to hide his reddening face. “Oh man, such a fuckin’ sweet talker, huh?” Despite being thoroughly embarrassed, the mechanic still had a huge and obvious grin on his face.

“Only for you.”

“You know what, how about we go get lunch or somethin’? Fuck em, right? They probably did something like that yesterday, went out to eat together? I don’t even know Peko that well man.”

“I think that would be enjoyable for us both, perhaps during the evening hours I will be allowed to enter your realm once more?” 

“Oh, yeah of course, we can watch movies and stuff agai-” Kazuichi looked up to Gundham, who had a lustful glint in his eye. Kazuichi made a fake and dramatic surprised expression, hitting the breeder's chest lightly. “Pervert!”

“Perhaps.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had planned this to be a whole story with like kazuichi getting pregnant (of course) ( ͡❛ ‿‿ ͡❛) but like i barely have any motivation and so many ideas and i want to write out something for a ship that has way less works than this one but if i get enough requests i will add to the soudam mpreg pile
> 
> Adding to this- If you'd like to share some ideas for fics or be friends join our disc!  
> https://discord.gg/P3m2g2H


End file.
